In Passing
by Tiny Birds
Summary: "When I reached the age of eight, I noticed I had abilities that no one else could explain. Not that anyone allowed me to explain anyway. You could call it a sixth sense or maybe even a gift. I call it my own personal hell. I am clairaudient: which is a fancy way of saying that I can see ghosts." InuxKag, FIRST PERSON POV.
1. The Problem

**In Passing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All original characters do not belong to me and all credit goes towards Rumiko Takahashi. **

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! This story will be written entirely in first person POV. I hope you enjoy! Warning: The characters may or may not be OOC. This is a whole new thing I'm trying to bear with me.

This fic is rated **M **for language, sexual scenes, and suggestive content. If you are not 18+, read at your own risk.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"The Problem"

Ghosts.

They're everywhere.

They frequent our schools, our parks, and even our homes. Not to mention, they're known to wander around abandoned parts of our city. It's been said a ghost that becomes attracted to a living being's 'light' can even physically attach itself to that person and take over their body. It really is quite an unsettling thought.

Unfortunately, hardly anyone here believes in the supernatural.

Except for me.

My name is Kagome Higurashi.

Yes, that's right.

Hi-gur-a-shi.

You may have heard that name before. Well, my grandfather is the owner of this fairly popular shrine my family resides in located on the tallest hill in Tokyo. We sometimes have people coming from all over Japan just to come see the shrine itself. Personally, I believe they come just to see the shrine's most famous landmark, Goshinboku. The Sacred Tree has been in our shrine for generations and is the oldest living tree in all of Tokyo. My grandfather especially takes pride in it, telling all sorts of tales from the past that some how all took place around this tree. To be honest, some of his stories sound completely ludicrous but I can't blame him for wanting to spice up the place with some fabricated history. Lately, business hasn't been so great and I believe it is really starting to take a toll on him. He hardly ever smiles anymore.

Sadly, I think our streak of misfortune is my own doing.

You see, when I reached the age of eight, I noticed I possessed abilities that no one else could explain. Not that anyone really has taken the time to understand anyway. As a matter of fact, I've been constantly ridiculed for it ever since I made the mistake of telling people what I can do or much rather _see_. You could call it a sixth sense or what ever you see fit. I just call it my own personal hell.

I am _clairaudient_; that's a fancy way of saying that I can see ghosts.

Not only am I able to see them, I can interact with them as well. As a young girl, I was taught to treat everyone with the utmost respect and I always assumed that meant even the non-living since they technically counted as a person at one point. Hey, don't get me wrong; it's not as if I go and talk to every spirit I happen to run into and I say that metaphorically. Not all spirits I've come in contact with are able to speak anyway.

There are several different types of supernatural beings. The most common are but are not limited to: residual, crisis, trapped, or vengeful. Thankfully, I have not run into any of the latter and I pray that I never will. I've read nearly all of the reports on those, they're not the type of entity you want to trifle with. Call me obsessed but ever since I've been dubbed a "cursed delinquent" by my peers, I have nothing but free time on my hands. You can't blame a gal for wanting to learn her stuff.

Anyway, my clairaudience came at a price. My social life is totally in the dumps at school and at home. My family completely avoids me if they can help it. It's like they all came to an agreement one day when I wasn't around; if they don't talk about it, the problem doesn't exist. You think that's a terrible way of thinking, don't you? It's a part of life. Plenty of people avoid subjects that make them uncomfortable. Some call it cowardly, they call it their little dose of tranquility.

"That's the Higurashi way," I remember Grandfather saying one night during supper. Although, the issue at hand at the time had to do with unpaid bills. That's one dirty little secret we Higurashi folk keep under our hats. Honestly, I'm surprised we haven't had our lights turned off yet.

My kid brother, Sota, barely even lets me talk to him for more than ten seconds before he's hurrying towards his room and slamming the door. I have to admit, I never quite got used to the cold shoulder from him. I mean, he's my brother. He's supposed to stick by me through thick and thin. Isn't that what being a sibling was all about? Sure, we would fight but that's what siblings do. We weren't supposed to completely despise each other.

My mother works two jobs to support my brother and I while we go to school and since the shrine isn't getting enough customers these days, she's having to work twice as hard just to put food on the table. I feel terrible she has that burden on her shoulders. Ever since father passed away, she's been doing nothing but burying her nose in her work.

I remember the first few years being exceptionally hard on her. I would wake up in the middle of the night to her sobbing in the next room over. She would stifle her sobs as soon as she heard my timid knocks on the door and shoo me away. There were times when I forced my way into her room anyway only to be met by haunted, bloodshot eyes.

I would walk over to her bed side and without another word, she would gather me in her arms and kiss my hair. I would feel her body shake violently from silent sobs as she sniffled and rested her chin at the top of my head. That would only make me tighten my hold around her torso as I tried my best to comfort her. And we would stay that way until she assured me she would be alright and send me off to my room.

I didn't dare tell her that father was there and that every night, he would be at her bedside listening to her as she called to him and wished he would come back. His ghostly pale hand resting atop her head and gently patting her even though she would never feel his touch. I would always look to him over her shoulder and he would give me that same sad smile that never failed to make my heart wrench painfully in my chest. That was years ago, yet I can't seem to shake my guilt every time I look at her.

_I couldn't tell her._

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

I looked up at the off-white ceiling of my bedroom and sighed. I sat up and threw the pink satin covers off of my body and extended my arms over my head, stretching as I let out a small yawn. The morning sun's peach rays shone through my curtained window, changing the hue of my room to a light orange-yellow. I glanced over at my clock with half-lidded eyes.

_Huh, it's already 7 o'clock. _I blinked tiredly before realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh crap, it's already seven! I'm going to be late for school!" Jumping out of bed, I rushed out of the room and sprinted down the hallway. I cursed to myself as I saw Sota already heading into the washroom and shutting the door behind him. I waited for a second while tapping my foot before I spoke up.

"Hey, Sota? Will you be done soon? I really need to brush my teeth."

I heard him mumble something that sounded like 'fuck off' behind the door before the water turned on. I rolled my eyes and pivoted on my heel towards my room. He always hogged the bathroom first thing in the morning. I never understood why. I grabbed my school uniform which consisted of a white and green sailor top and a red neck tie with a matching green, pleated skirt. I had to admit, I always thought this uniform was quite gaudy but at least it showed off one good attribute about me; my legs.

I stripped and looked at the full length mirror that was hanging on my bedroom door.

_My hips are a bit wide but my breasts are pretty full so I guess that's balanced out. Although, _I turned around and looked over my shoulder at my backside and frowned.

_This is a bit on the big side too. How embarrassing. _I turned back around and ran my hands down my chest and over my stomach and blushed slightly, stopping before I reached my waist. I did this routine once a week, where I picked out what I liked best and least about myself. I never had one thing I liked the most about myself, ever. I guess that's just a given when you're a teenage girl. Nothing ever looks right.

I get the majority of my looks from my mom, of course. But there are some things I've gotten from my father as well. I have his chestnut-brown eyes according to Grandpa but I have my mother's pearly white smile. I shook my head as I hurriedly got dressed. I paused for a second before looking back at the mirror.

_Ah, why not?_ I hiked my skirt up a little higher than normal and did a little twirl.

_Perfect._

I ran a brush through my hair and rushed out of my room and into the bathroom, almost colliding into Sota on his way out. He gave me a nasty look that I pretended not to see as I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. The warm water felt great on my skin and I smiled in contentment as I quickly dried off and made my way downstairs.

"Sota, dear. Please hurry up, you're going to be late for school." My mother called from the foot of the stairs before making brief eye contact with me.

She turned and walked towards the kitchen and waved a hand for me to follow her. I furrowed my brow slightly but I obeyed and sat in the chair she motioned towards. I grabbed a piece of toast off of the center plate and began to munch on it quietly while I waited for her to speak. My mother and I had a somewhat strained relationship now. She spoke to me more often than Grandpa or Sota did but I could tell she was always uncomfortable while doing so. It was simple things like facial expressions and body language that always led me to believe she'd rather be anywhere else than where she was when speaking to me.

She cleared her throat.

"How was your appointment last night, dear?" I heard her ask timidly while she placed a cup of fresh tea down in front of me. I looked up and studied her face. She was looking away at the television while fumbling with some decorations on the table. I swallowed my piece of toast and gave a small snort.

_Of course_.

Oh, I forgot to mention one important fact. My family's way of coping with my unique trait is to send me to counseling every week. They feel like my "delusions" are simply happening from the shock of losing my father. I know this isn't true but no matter what I say, they never listen. They even tried to put me on medication for it. I pretend to take it for my mother's sake but truthfully, I haven't taken a single thing since it was prescribed to me.

I inadvertently rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair, a stance I knew would irritate my mother. She hated when I didn't behave "like a lady" at the dinner table.

"Unnecessary." I deadpanned before taking another bite of toast, completely ignoring the tea. My mom shot a disapproving look over in my direction and shifted in her seat, her fingers clenching over the lacy tablecloth.

"Kagome, you say that every time I ask you. Why can't you give me a real answer?" She murmured, her head shaking slightly.

"That _is _a real answer, mama." I replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

It was like we were a broken record. The same situation would happen and the same words would be said but we never went beyond that. Truth be told, I didn't mind it. There was less to be said and I liked it that way. Picking up the cup, I took a small sip of tea and grimaced.

_Medicine, figures. _I put the cup down and made a move to stand when I felt a soft hand rest upon my own. Looking up, I saw my mom with tears welling in her eyes and my heart sunk.

"What's wrong, mama?" I asked, concern etching its way into my voice. She opened her mouth as if she were going to say something but thought better of it and shook her head. She removed her hand quickly as if I'd just pinched her and quickly rubbed her eyes. I walked over to her side of the table and leaned down to hug her, only for her to quickly jump up and walk over to the kitchen sink.

"If you don't hurry, you're going to miss your train. You should go."

Her voice was harsh almost void of any emotion. I stared at her back as she fumbled with imaginary dishes in the sink and dropped my hand down by my side. This is what happened every time we strayed away from our routine. She would rather busy herself with other chores than have a heart-to-heart with me. I sighed and made my way to our back door and put my shoes on. I didn't bother grabbing the bento my mother had prepared for me. I never ate at school anyway.

"Alright, I'm going." I said lamely, looking over my shoulder at my mother still standing at the sink though her hands had stopped their frantic movements.

She nodded her head once and headed towards our backroom, more than likely to wake up Grandfather.

I slid the door closed and headed towards the shrine entrance.

* * *

**Goshinboku**: Sacred Tree

**Clairaudience**: The ability to communicate with ghosts

**A/N: **So I'm going to admit that I really didn't know how to end this chapter because it was going to be way longer but think of it as a type of "pilot" chapter if you will. I wanted to introduce Kagome in my own way. Tell me how you guys like it so far! R&R. I will be editing this chapter in the future.


	2. Sightings

**In Passing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All original characters do not belong to me and all credit goes towards Rumiko Takahashi. **

**A/N: **The first chapter will be edited later to accommodate the later chapters, I was just in a rush to get it posted. This chapter was actually going to be the first chapter but honestly, that would have been a 15 page chapter and I'm not sure anyone would have read that.

This fic is rated **M **for language, sexual scenes, and suggestive content. If you are not 18+, read at your own risk.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Sightings"

The morning sun warmed my skin as I stopped and lifted my face towards the sky and took in a deep breath. The gentle breeze blew strands of my raven locks around, tickling my nose and cheeks. I could hear the rustling leaves of the Sacred Tree above me, its branches dancing to the silenced song of nature.

I stopped in front of Goshinboku and delicately pressed my hands together in a silent prayer. The shide on the tree fluttered around as the breeze picked up to a steady wind and I opened my eyes. I wondered if the tree could somehow hear my prayers. Without realizing it, I placed my hand on its trunk and ran it down the bark gently. The aged wood on my skin made a strange calm feeling ebb over my being. I couldn't help but let myself smile a bit.

_You have always been with us, haven't you? _

The tree seemed to respond by dropping a series of small green leaves around me. I slowly removed my hand from the cool bark and moved away, heading down the shrine stairs, the sound of my rubber heel loafers against the smooth pavement being the sound that accompanied me on my long trek down to the train station.

I'd only been walking for ten minutes before I immediately stopped in my tracks.

"Oh no..." I whispered and quickly dropped to my knees and opened my bag. I shifted through its many compartments in quick succession then switched to my uniform. I dug around in my breast and skirt pockets before I dropped my head in defeat. In all of my haste to get out of the house, I'd forgotten to grab my train ticket! I rasped out something that sounded like a laugh and a frustrated sigh and and shook my head regrettably.

"Great, I don't have time to go back and get it either." I said out loud after checking my wrist watch and looked down the street.

_My whole reason behind buying that ticket was so I would never have to walk on these streets ever again. _

How could I have been so stupid as to forget the one important thing essential to my life outside of home_? _I looked towards the streets and swallowed thickly, my forehead breaking out in a cold sweat.

You would think ghosts would occupy places that weren't overly populated with living beings but that's far from true. Even though the sidewalks were bustling with businessmen, women and children I could see the auras of the spirits all over. The saying that ghosts only come out at night is a load of bullshit. They aren't vampires, the sun won't harm them. The light simply makes them harder to see but they were definitely still there.

They were always there.

I squared my shoulders and began to walk, ignoring the voice in the back of my head that insisted I go back.

_You'll be late but at least you won't look like you're running away from something, _I heard it try to reason. I shook my head and ignored it.

There was no way I would go back there and face the music from my grandpa. He would have a field day telling me how irresponsible I am. I couldn't handle that. I pressed as far as I could against the building beside me to avoid contact with the living and the dead. I felt a pulling sensation deep within my chest and I paused to take a deep breath. The breath I drew in was shaky and uneven.

_What is wrong with you? _I mentally scolded myself. _Why are you so anxious? _

A chill went up and down my spine as I mistakenly returned the gaze a person following closely behind a child. It was a little girl. She was wearing a tattered baby doll dress and her hair was disheveled. Her eyes never left mine as she drew closer, only turning away for a split second to acknowledge the boy in front of her. I covered my mouth with a shaky hand when I spotted the gaping hole where the rest of her skull should have been. Some of the hair had been skinned away while the rest of it lay in a matted heap above her eye.

"Mommy, when are we going to see sister Yuka?" The little boy said, tugging on his mother's sleeve. "Yuka says she wants to play with me today." The mother in question gave her son a stern look and crouched down low in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Satoshi. We have been over this already," the mother spoke slowly and deliberately, her eyes never leaving her son's. "Your sister, Yuka, is no longer with us. You must realize that and stop asking mommy these silly questions." Her voice cracked.

"But, mommy." The boy began. "Yuka is right he—," he was immediately silenced by a firm shake from his mother, who I didn't have to look at to know she was crying.

"Today is the day you will get to pay your last respects. I want you to be on your best behavior for me, okay?" She stood up and took her son's hand in hers. The little boy didn't protest as he put one of his arms behind him and clung tightly to a teddy bear's arm. I looked down and saw the girl was holding onto the boy's wrist.

I felt my heart flutter as the little girl gave me a small smile and continued down her path. Her free translucent hand passed right through mine and I winced from the contact.

The chilling sensation of a ghost passing through your body as if you aren't there is extremely unpleasant. It literally feels like my body is freezing from the inside out and the feeling can last for a long while. I didn't think I would ever get used to the feeling of instantaneous hypothermia.

Rubbing the back of my hand in a desperate attempt to warm it up again, I tried once again to force my way through the crowd. The swell of bodies seemed to increase without my noticing, however, and I was forced once again to press my back against the side of a building. I avoided returning the few curious stares people were giving me while passing by.

_I must look like a fool_, I thought bitterly as I looked over and saw a gap between the buildings that led to an empty street. I scooted towards it and turned into the street but immediately froze in place.

The entire street was cast in shadow and I could see that the street was _crawling_ with them.

"Great."

I let out a shaky breath and began to bob and weave through the insidious crowd. To anyone else, it would appear that I was trying to slip through an imaginary group and I thanked the gods this street wasn't a transient area. The air around me grew unbearably cold as I made it further down the sidewalk, marveling at the infestation. I could hear the murmurs and moans from the specters as they continued their routes, completely unaware of my presence. I watched some of them walk towards the very end of the street, only to disappear and reappear and go the opposite direction.

I couldn't help but take pity on them. It was a fate worse than death, I had to say.

_Your bodies are gone but your spirits remain on Earth, forever searching for what cannot be found. I wouldn't even wish that on my worst enemy._

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I wasn't aware of the change in atmosphere. I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck and I slowed down to a halt. Something wasn't right.

_Why is it so quiet all of a sudden? _I looked around and noticed the street had become eerily still. There wasn't a specter in sight. What ever had made them leave, I didn't want to stick around to find out.

Before I was able to move, _something_ surged through my body and I fell to my knees, the wind completely knocked out of me from the shock. I began to hyperventilate and looked down at my hands and let out a small rasp when I saw they were turning blue. I let go of the bag I had slung over my shoulder and frantically put my hands on my arms and began to rub them in a vain attempt to warm myself up. My breath came out in small, quick puffs as I looked around for what had done this to me.

A glint of white in the corner of my eye caught my attention and I watched the edge of a figure disappear into the side of a wall. I blinked and furrowed my brows in a look of confusion.

_What was that?_ It was as if what ever just passed through here made the other spirits vanish.

I forced myself to stand. My knees buckled and I instantly reached out to catch myself on a nearby wall. I was surprised to see how much I was shaking. A chill went up and down my spine so violently, I nearly dropped down to my knees again. Fighting against my sudden onset of fatigue, I gritted my teeth and picked up my bag and gasped at the feel of the warm material coming in contact with my ice-cold flesh.

Checking my wrist watch again, I decided to ignore my pain and forced my legs to carry me into a sprint. My breathing was still irregular and the pain that flared in my chest was becoming unbearable. Luckily, the shortcut I took put me right behind the school and I ran through the back courtyard, my breathing becoming quick and labored as I ran in through the side entrance. I quickly took off my shoes and slipped on my uwabaki, getting frustrated when the back part of my shoe became stuck under my heel.

_No time to fix that now._

I ran up the stairs towards my classroom and didn't stop until I reached the sliding shōji doors. By then, I was already out of breath and hunched over, resting my hands on my knees. I could feel the chilled sweat pouring down my forehead and my cheeks and I was pretty sure my face was red from all of the excursion. I grabbed my handkerchief and dragged it across my face and let out an angry sigh when I realized I just soiled the delicate silky fabric. I took a few moments to correct my breathing before I did a quick nod and slid open the classroom door.

I instantly felt all eyes on me as I kept my eyes downcast and slid the door closed behind me. I heard a couple of snickers coming from somewhere in the back and I did my best to not blush. This wouldn't be the first time I've been completely late for homeroom but it was still just as mortifying.

"Miss Higurashi, so glad you have finally decided to join us. Care to tell us why you were late?" The teacher's stern voice came from behind his desk. I looked to him and bowed in apology.

"She was probably having breakfast with one of her ghost friends again!" A girl shouted from the back and the class erupted in laughter.

Those sort of comments hardly ever bothered me anymore, I'd gotten used to them. I finally gathered the courage to look up and saw everyone's laughing faces. Their laughter grew more intense as I felt my face heat up and I feverishly began to gnaw on my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes closed. Ignoring the urge to run out of the room, I balled my hands into fists and turned my bow towards the class and hurriedly taking my seat.

**.**

* * *

**.**

The entire day went by painfully slow and I couldn't keep my attention occupied on anything but the scenery outside the window the entire time. For some reason, I couldn't get the the day's earlier events out of my head. It was almost as if whoever or _whatever _that was this morning had intentionally passed through me. But why?

_What was the reason behind it?_

I rubbed my hands together, still feeling the tingling effects of the cold spell. Looking down at them, I curled my fingers until my nails were digging into my palms painfully and slowly extended them again. I just couldn't get the damned sensation to go away. I repeated the action a few more times until I gave up and leaned my head in my hands.

"Hey, sexy girl." I heard a voice whisper playfully in my ear. I instantly picked my head up with a start and heard my friend, Sango, giggle at my reaction. I placed my hand on my chest to calm my pounding heart and gave her a slight scowl before letting out a shaky breath.

"Sango, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days. You know I don't like it when you do that." I scolded her and watched as the jubilant girl sat in the desk in front of me. Twisting around in the seat, she rested her elbows on my desk and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, you just looked like you could use some cheering up." She said sincerely. I studied her face before returning a small smile of my own.

It was hard to believe she and I had been friends for nearly three years now. I have to admit, at first I was reluctant to give her a chance. It all started when she insisted we sit together during lunch one day. Of course, I outright refused the offer but that didn't stop her from scoping me out and sitting by me anyway. The act was weird and little unsettling but I hadn't made a move to get her to go away, either.

I half-expected her to spread a nasty rumor about me like some of the other girls did. Imagine my surprise when she met up with me after school and offered to walk me home.

It struck me as odd that she was even making an effort to talk to me at all. I mean, she was beautiful, strong and incredibly smart. Hell, she was one of the most well known girls in our grade. She could have any one of these people bowing at her feet if that's what she truly wanted and yet she always seemed so oblivious to the attention she gets. I used to constantly remind her of the consequences of being seen speaking to me but she'd always wave it off and laugh as if I told her a funny joke.

"So how are you, Kagome-chan? I saw you didn't bring a lunch today." Sango said in a hushed whisper, her lips turned into a slight frown. "You know how bad it is for you to miss meals."

"Yea, well I wasn't really—," she cut me off by shoving her phone in my face.

"That's why I reserved us a booth at that cafe I know you always wanted to go to." She put her phone back into the breast pocket of her sailor top and made a move to stand. Although, that wasn't before getting a quick look at my face.

I must have had the worst expression because she gave me a reassuring smile and grabbed my arm while standing up, forcing me to stand with her.

"I—I'm actually not really hungry..." I stammered, feeling my face heat up once again. _She didn't have to go and do that._

"Nonsense! You'll love it there, I promise." Sango flashed me a smile and began marching towards the shōji, ignoring the curious stares we were receiving.

I turned my attention to a few girls standing by the door who were chattering away in hushed voices while sneaking peeks over in our direction.

"How pitiful that Sango has to babysit that crazy Higurashi girl."

"Right? I mean, if I were her I wouldn't even bother. I would have her invisible friend do it." I heard them laugh at the insensitive joke and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. One of the girls saw my gesture and scowled at me before flipping her hair and turning her back towards us as we walked out of the door.

That's what it was like every time we were around each other. The staring, the whispering. These people never tired of their gossip, that was for sure. We reached the hallway and I couldn't help but look down at our feet as more people continued to stare, especially guys. I was never one to really notice people of the opposite sex, not that they would notice me either. I knew their eyes were on Sango.

"Hey, Higurashi. Could you perhaps come by my house later? I need you to perform an exorcism. I just got a new pet and I think my cat's spirit is jealous." I heard a few guys laugh and high-five each other.

I watched Sango cast a dark look back at the boys responsible and they instantly quieted down. She quickened her pace and I nearly stumbled. We ran down the stairs and I gasped as my shoe came off and tumbled down the remainder of the stairs. I grabbed the railing for support and muttered a small apology when Sango went down the rest of the stairs and offered my shoe to me.

"No, it's my fault. I should have been more observant." She placed my shoe in my hand and waited for me to slide it back on.

"Hey, Sango?" I started, pressing the tips of my index fingers together. "Um, you know if you don't really want to, we don't have to go there. We could go some other time." I knew I was being negative but I could think of a thousand things she could be doing besides taking me to dinner.

"Why do you think I wouldn't want to go out with you, Kagome-chan?" She replied while taking hold of my hand and leading me down the rest of the stairs. "You're my friend. Of course I want to go with you."

_She really doesn't have to do this,_ I felt my face heat up again despite myself. If there was one thing I admired about her, it was her act for ignoring the obscene side of people. I kind of wished I could be that way too. Sango ushered me to hurry and put on my loafers and I quickly obliged. I let out a small laugh when she hopped up and down and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the school.

The mid-afternoon sun shone dully in the sky, the full sphere obscured behind darkening storm clouds. I frowned. There hadn't been a report for any storms this week, much less rain.

"Looks like it's going to rain tonight," I observed quietly. Sango slowed and glanced towards the sky and gave a small nod in agreement.

"Then we'd better hurry. I wouldn't want you to have to go home in this storm, Kagome." Her grip on my hand tightened slightly as she gave me a reassuring squeeze.

We approached a small cafe on the edge of town and upon entering, we were instantly met by a tall, black-haired man. He wore a deep purple button-down shirt with black dress pants. His hair was pulled back in a short ponytail and he had various piercings in his ears. He looked like someone out of a catalog.

He spared us one glance from his work and his dull expression lit up. Walking around the podium, he instantly took Sango's hand in his and planted a small kiss on the back of it. I looked at the man incredulously. He certainly was bold.

"Well, well Sango. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" The man asked in a deep, sultry voice. He never loosened his hold on her hand. "I have to say, you look adorable in your school uniform." I felt her shift uncomfortably beside me and couldn't help but smile. She forcefully withdrew her hand from his grasp and took a step back from him and cleared her throat. I hid my face and tried to stifle a laugh but to no avail.

"Miroku," she hissed and I saw her motion her head towards me, a blush staining her cheeks. "Don't you think you're being a bit rude? I am here with someone." 'Miroku' regarded me with a look of complete surprise, as if he was noticing me for the first time.

"My, how rude of me." He bowed his head as a sign of apology and took my hand in both of his. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as he gave me the same treatment and placed a chaste kiss on my knuckles.

I heard a thump and looked up to see that Sango had knocked the man on the back of the head, irritation etched over her delicate features. I covered my mouth with my free hand, holding back another giggle.

"That's not what I meant, idiot." She scolded and I watched as Miroku sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. Sango shook her head and folded her arms over her chest.

"My apologies, Sango. What brings you two lovely beauties here this evening?" Miroku asked, his violet eyes dancing over the both of us, a weird expression making its way onto his face. I felt myself shudder. I thanked my stars I wasn't telepathic.

"You know why I'm here, Miroku. I reserved a table for us over the phone." Sango replied, her voice faltering as she looked down at her feet.

I blinked slowly. It was weird seeing Sango act so embarrassed. This was new.

"Ah, yes for you and Kagome-chan." He stated and walked back behind the podium, picking up his signature log. "I get off in a few minutes. Mind if I join you ladies?" I could feel Sango stiffen next to me and I cocked my head to the side.

"N—," Sango began but I cut her off.

"We're on a first name basis already?" I questioned him, somewhat jokingly. It surprised me how casually he'd said my name. The only person outside of my family who called me by my first name was Sango, not that she really gave me much of a choice.

"_I don't believe in formalities. Just call me Sango, okay Kagome-chan?" _She had said.

Miroku looked up at me before he grinned and offered me another apology, though he didn't really look too apologetic that time. Sango motioned towards me and led me to a booth towards the back of the cafe.

"Your friend certainly is something," I stated, taking my seat across from Sango in our small booth. She rolled her eyes but I spotted the smile she tried to hide. "Is he always like that?"

"Sadly. But don't mind him, he flirts with everything that has tits." She quickly reassured and kept her eyes downcast at her menu. I couldn't help but look back over towards the host stand. Miroku seemed to be courting other female clientele and I could see from where I was that they were uncomfortable.

"How did you two meet?" I asked, turning back towards my friend. I saw her chewing her lip absentmindedly before she looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"What was that? Oh, you know. I come here sometimes with my brother, Kohaku." She waved her hand dismissively and let out a nervous laugh. "He's the host so he's always the one directing us to a table." Sango motioned towards a waitress and ordered a tea. I just settled on water.

"He seems to be fond of you. You should go for it." I teased as soon as the waitress left. Sango instantly shook her head before hiding her face behind her menu. I could hear her tapping her foot rapidly on the linoleum floor below us and I laughed again. It was kind of nice seeing her act so shy.

"I would never date that...that...guy. I mean, look at how he is." She stated lamely, dropping her menu on the table and giving me a pointed look. She stumbled over her words as her face turned another shade of red. "I'd rather date an old geezer, at least then I wouldn't have to worry about him womanizing."

I nodded my head slowly at her reasoning but smashed my lips together in a teasing smile to let her know I wasn't buying her excuse.

* * *

**Shōji: **Japanese sliding doors that can be found in homes and public buildings

**Uwabaki: **Indoor shoes provided to students in schools. The stripes (or lack of) are usually on the shoe to represent class grade

**A/N: **I will be going back and editing this story almost incessantly so be sure to check back if you're interested in reading different versions. I have a question for you guys. Do you like the story in first person or would you rather see it in third-person, standard format? Some people might find it boring reading it completely from one character's POV. I would love to hear your opinions. R&R!


	3. Stalked

**In Passing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All original characters do not belong to me and all credit goes towards Rumiko Takahashi. **

This fic is rated **M** for language, sexual scenes, and suggestive content. If you are not 18+, read at your own risk.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Stalked"

I couldn't remember the last time I'd been away from the shrine for this long, much less out with a friend. Of course, it was mostly my fault. I always found a reason to bail on Sango at the last second whenever she would take the time to invite me out. I had to say that I was glad she hadn't taken no for an answer today. I really did have a good time with her.

However, I couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. The closer it got to nightfall, the more I would get the strangest sensation that I was being watched. As soon as the feeling came, I would look out of the window only to be met by the glow of the street lamps illuminating the sidewalks. I would then look around the cafe, only to see people happily conversing amongst each other. None of them looked suspicious.

Miroku came by just like he offered a little later in the night but was immediately told to go away by Sango. Something about not wanting to get touched while she was eating.

Of course, he hadn't listened.

He plopped right down beside her, forcing her to scoot as far away as she could towards the wall. He seemed to find her actions humorous and proceeded to tease her, automatically warranting a deep blush from her. She immediately denied his allegations and changed the subject. To my surprise, aside from his flirty ways, Miroku turned out to be a really cool guy. He was eighteen years old and it turned out that his family actually owned the cafe and were trying to expand their business to other parts of Japan.

"_How come I've never seen you in school before?" I inquired. _

_He peered at me above the rim of his drink and set it down, a dark smirk gracing his lips. _

"_I've had a few delinquencies," he stated simply while putting an arm around the back of the booth chair so it was draped behind Sango's head. "Got kicked out."_

_I gave him a dull look before he burst out laughing. _

"_I'm just kidding. I've been getting home schooled since I was six." He reassured me, placing a hand under the table and out of sight. I felt myself let out a sigh of relief. _

"_Miroku," I heard Sango say his name in a low, warning tone. She looked like she was about to jump out of her skin. _

_Miroku looked over to her and I heard him make a pained noise before raising his arm up from under the table. She was pinching the skin on the back of his hand and twisting it between her thumb and index fingers. I blinked._

"_Just what exactly...um, were you doing?" I asked slowly. _

"_Sango looked a bit cold so I thought I'd warm her thighs a bit." He raised his hands up defensively and let out a nervous laugh. He stopped and gulped when Sango let out a small growl. _

"_Thank you for your concern but I'm _fine._" She spat through gritted teeth. _

_I glanced down at my watch at that moment. It was already a quarter past nine. I felt my heart drop down to my stomach._

"_I should get going. My family will be worried if I don't come home soon." I said, shooting up out of my seat. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look before turning back to me. _

_I avoided the worried expression Sango was giving me as I gathered my belongings. _

Okay, so that had been a complete lie. But what could I have said? If I would have told them the real reason, they probably would have looked at me like I was insane. And maybe they would have been right. The truth was, being out at night completely terrified me. It wasn't just the fact that wanderers were at more of an abundance at night. It wasn't them I was concerned about.

"_Are you sure you're going to be okay, Kagome?" Sango had asked, pulling me in for a brief hug before backing away after walking me outside. "I could walk you home, it really is no trouble."_

_I'd shaken my head and gave her my best reassuring smile. _

"_No, that's okay, Sango. Really. My house is only a few miles away from here, I'll be fine."_

Boy, do I wish I hadn't said that now. The chilly gusts of wind and ominous thunder claps were enough to make me seriously regret my decision to walk home alone. Not to mention the fact that I also didn't have an umbrella to keep dry for when the rain did begin to fall.

I moved my hands in front of my face and blew into them again before tucking them back under my arms. This night couldn't possibly get any worse.

_With my luck, I'll probably freeze to death before I get struck by lightning._ I thought humorlessly as my teeth began to chatter.

The fact that I was outside clad in nothing more than a thin layer of cotton and polyester material with no underwear made me want to mentally kick myself for not planning ahead. I self-consciously moved one arm over my backside to keep my skirt from floating up. The last thing I needed was some molester having a field day with me.

My hair whipped violently around my face, stinging my cheeks and obscuring my vision. My toes were beginning to feel like frozen lumps on my feet as I continued my walk down the desolate street. Squinting to keep the hair out of my eyes, I felt my anxiety build up again as the murmurs started. The murmurs nearly drowned out the sounds of the storm and quickened my pace, not wanting to linger any longer than I had to. Entertaining my near hysteria, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched again.

I quickly pushed the thought out of my head.

_There's no sense in getting paranoid, Kagome. _I silently berated myself. _Get it together, you're almost home. _

Even the little voice in my head did little to ease my disquietude. Across the street I noticed the streetlights began to flicker which only succeeded in making me feel even more uneasy. I checked over my shoulder while steadily increasing my pace once again, the wind seemingly growing stronger with every step I took. The feeling that someone was watching me became a definitive.

I was already at a full-out jog on my way up a small hill when I heard the telltale _pop _of a light burning out directly above me. I squeaked and lost my balance, grunting as my bottom came in contact with the cold cement. I hurriedly picked myself off the ground and did my best to dust off the particles that clung to my skirt with trembling hands. The air felt thick and I tried my hardest to swallow the lump that was welling in my throat. My vision began to blur as frightened tears erupted from my eyes and I quickly rubbed them away.

I wouldn't give whoever was doing this the satisfaction. No way.

I lifted my chin and continued my brisk walk, fully aware that whatever presence was behind me on the street before was making its way toward me again. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Another light burned out up ahead.

Followed by another.

And then another.

I clutched the strap to my bag so tightly, I was sure my knuckles were turning white. Moments like this were times I really wish I owned a cellphone. Even if I didn't have anyone to talk to, the back light from those gadgets surely would come in handy. My eyes had a hard time adjusting to the ill-lighted atmosphere and I opted on turning back around and going to the nearest store.

_You honestly think there's a store open this late at night? _The voice in the back of my head teased. I gathered my wit and broke out into a full sprint, my shoes pinching my feet painfully every time my feet came in contact with the pavement.

My attempt to ignore them became my undoing as they only proceeded to grow more intense. I winced and leaned forward, covering my ears to block out the frightening sounds. The whispers overlapped one another as if they were singing a haunted tune, their choice words not making sense to me.

"_...so lonely..."_

"_...the light..."_

"_...come back to me..."_

"_...finally found you..."_

"Stop it." I hissed and squeezed my eyes shut. "Stop it, stop it, stop it."

I couldn't take it anymore. It felt as if the darkness was closing around me and I dropped to my knees, my head throbbing violently from the chanting voices. The thunder, the whispers, the wind; they were all too much.

"Please," I whimpered. "Please, just go away."

I pushed myself off of the ground, my legs completely numb from the cold. I could hardly keep my balance.

Closer.

"Leave me alone." I whispered.

Closer.

I closed my eyes and drew my tongue across my dry lips, readying myself.

Right behind me. I could feel the coldness seeping in through my shirt, into my shoulder blades.

_Now._

Gripping my bag with both hands, I let it drop from my shoulder and swung it around with as much strength as I could muster. The momentum from my swing had me spiraling out of control and I landed hard on my elbow. Pain shot up and down my arm and I bit down on my lip to keep myself from crying out. I heard my bag collide with the wall next to me with a loud _thud _and I sat up, tenderly rubbing my aching elbow with my free hand. I looked around the street and my eyes met nothing but the abstruse view of the night time.

I listened intently.

The wind and the whispers had stopped. It seemed as if everything that had happened had been my imagination. After a few minutes passed, I let out a small laugh and shook my head. Whatever it was, I had managed to scare it off. I ran a scraped hand through my hair and leaned over to grab my bag while staggering to my feet. I was in the process of slinging my bag back over my shoulder when an unfamiliar noise froze me in place. It sounded like...growling.

My smile slowly faded as I realized the sound was coming from behind me. I dared myself to look back and turned my head slowly, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. My eyes met with a different pair, their vibrancy shining dangerously through darkness that surrounded us. They were the shade of the purest honey. It took me a second to realize the eyes belonged to a boy.

I gasped and took a step back. The boy continued to glower at me, his features set to a hard scowl as he stared me down with those startling amber eyes. His hair was the lightest shade of silver and I couldn't help but notice the two fluffy triangles that rested atop of his head. They twitched in tune with my breathing. His clothes were completely outdated; he wore a red suikan with a white haori underneath. He wore unusually styled hakama; they were puffed out towards the bottom and I couldn't help but notice how he wasn't wearing shoes. He had his arms folded and hidden beneath his sleeves. My eyes moved down to his mouth and I was shocked to see a pair of fangs poking out and resting just below his bottom lip.

_A cosplayer, perhaps? I have to say, his outfit is really authentic. Although, _I spared a glance at his ears again. _Those look a little too real._

I was so entranced, I didn't notice how he'd shortened the distance between us again.

"Oi, bitch. What the hell do ya think you're doing swinging that thing through my body?" He sneered.

I was snapped out of my trance. His voice was raw and full of malice, I almost felt afraid of him. It took me a second to realize what he'd said and I instantly returned a glare of my own.

"W—what did you just call me?" I stammered, my temper flaring. I'd never had anyone call me anything like that before, not even my own brother. I balled my hands into fists and felt myself take a step back despite myself as his scowl deepened and he got even closer to my face. It was as if I could almost feel the anger rolling off of him.

"You heard me," he replied coolly as if daring me to react again. "—bitch."

"Look here," I began, trying to keep my anger in check. How dare he! I couldn't believe this was the ghost I'd been running away from all night. I darted my tongue out to wet my lips before I continued. "I don't know who you are and I don't care but—,"

"You don't know who I _am_? I haven't been gone that long, _wench."_ He interrupted me, his expression changing to one of incredulity before reverting back to his icy stare.

Just what the hell was this ghost talking about? He wasn't making any sense.

"I've never met you in my life!" I snapped, my hands balling into fists. "Go bother someone else."

I turned on my heel and began stomping towards the other side of the street. This guy was obviously deluded. I'd only made it a few steps before he reappeared in front me, his body forming from the mist. I froze in place and watched as he levitated, his feet inches above the ground. He brought his clawed hands down to his sides and descended, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Who do ya think you are turning your back on me like that?" He hissed. "I could end your pathetic life right here if I wanted."

The wind began to howl again and against my better judgment, I stood my ground. I didn't know when I'd gotten so bold but somewhere in the back of my head, I was calling him on his bluff. I crossed my arms over my chest and pursed my lips together tightly. I wasn't going to let him get the better of me. My hair once again began to whip around in a frantic motion, strands flicking in and around my field of vision.

_I can't pick up a bad aura about him, _I realized though the look on his face could have told me otherwise. I couldn't stop the next thing that came out of my mouth.

"Then do it." I challenged, wincing a little at the shakiness of my voice. I took a deep breath and stared him right in the eye.

The boy threw his head back and let out something that I figured was supposed to be a laugh. I inwardly cursed as I figured he saw right through my facade.

"Begging for death already, wench? We haven't even gotten started." He raised a pale clawed hand to my face and cracked his knuckles menacingly. His dark grin widened and I had to suppress the scream that rising in my throat.

I continued to stand my ground.

"Yes." I replied, silently congratulating myself on the dullness in my voice. "If you're going to kill me, you might as well get it over with."

The sound of the wind died down ever so slightly as the boy studied my face. He clenched his jaw and held it there, the hollows of his cheeks bulging at the action. He seemed to be contemplating on something and his expression went through a flurry of emotions before finally settling back on anger. He let out a frustrated growl and I heard a lamp a few distances away burn out.

"Why the hell ain't ya scared?" He yelled, his agitation showing. "I appear before ya and do all of this shit and you're not even a little bit afraid of me?"

_Good acting, Kagome_.

"Nope." I smirked and put my hands on my hips in a look of triumph. "If you were really planning on killing me, you would have done so instead of pulling all of these dirty tricks. The cliché 'lights burning out one out of the other' bit; _bravo." _I gave a slow clap.

It was the boy's turn to look surprised as he dropped his hand by his side and stood there with his lips slightly parted. I smashed my lips together and kept them there, afraid if I said anything more, he actually would kill me. My clenched my fingers around the fabric on my sleeves to distract myself from my trembling hands.

"What's with those clothes? Never seen ya dress like a harlot before, Kikyo." He spoke up suddenly, his previous agitation forgotten. I blinked.

_What did he just call me?_

"I—I beg your pardon! For your information, this is my school uniform. I'm required to wear this," I stated, pointing my finger at his chest. I had to refrain from touching him as I knew I would only regret it later.

"And secondly, whoever this _Kikyo_ person is, I'm not her. You've got the wrong girl!" I felt my face heat up. Ghost or not, this guy was already becoming a real pain and I'd just met him.

The boy paused for a second, his face going blank. I felt his eyes scrutinizing me and I couldn't help but look at my feet, my face getting hotter and hotter by the second. He floated around me; appearing in front of me only to immediately dissipate and appear in another location. I heard him let out a frustrated sigh before appearing in front of my face again.

"Then why do you look like her?" He asked lamely while he folded his arms back up in his sleeves. He was starting to look uncomfortable.

I lifted and dropped my numb shoulders loosely. How exactly did he expect me to answer that?

"Feh," I heard him scoff loudly while he turned his face away from me. "Yea, you're right. You can't be her. Kikyo wouldn't be so stupid to walk around by herself at night."

_Why, you little—_

"I walk by myself all the time!" I shot back and grimaced.

_That lie had sounded so much better in my head. _

"Yea, right. I could see how scared you were before you left those other two weaklings." The boy replied snidely, his grin returning to his face.

I rolled my eyes. Now he's teasing me.

"Are we done here because I'd like to go home now." I stated, flipping my hair over my shoulder while giving him an even stare.

"Keh, whatever." He quickly faded away. I stood there with my mouth open.

_And just like that he leaves? _

I couldn't believe it.

All that time, he was making my life hell because he thought I was someone else? Who makes a mistake like that? I turned on my heel in a huff and continued down the sidewalk, not stopping once until I'd made it to the steps of the shrine. I tiredly dragged myself up the concrete steps and winced at the soreness in my legs. It felt as if someone had inserted fire rods into my shins and it took all I had not to collapse right there. My shoes crunched over the leaves in the yard and a part of me wondered when the place had been swept last. It wasn't like Grandfather to let this place look like a dump.

I slid open the doors and removed my shoes, my feet silently thanking me for the relief.

"I'm home," I called to no one in particular. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost eleven.

_Everyone's probably gone to sleep for the night._

It figured no one bothered to stay up and wait for me to return home. They probably didn't think anything of it when I didn't return home right after school since I did sometimes stay out and hang at the library. The wooden stairs seemed endless as I leaned on the banister for support. My elbow was still sore from the impact of my fall and I was almost positive I looked like a wreck. I opted on a quick bath and made a beeline for the washroom. I closed the glass-paned door behind me and locked it, despite the family rule. It wasn't as if there was anyone awake anyway so I was positive I could get away with it just for tonight.

I turned on the water and waited for the telltale steam to show before I added my daily bath supplements. The sweet aroma flooded my enses and I stripped faster than I ever had before. I winced as the hot water came in contact with cold flesh and sat down wholeheartedly, ignoring the way the water stung me. Tilting my head back, I let my hair get completely soaked and rose up slowly, letting the thick locks dangle and cascade down my back.

I closed my eyes and let out a long, complacent sigh.

I opened them half-way and stared at the ceiling, reflecting on the earlier events of that night.

_Miroku seems like a pretty good guy, _I thought absentmindedly, bringing my wrist up to push my bangs away from my forehead. I stayed that way. I smiled a little at the memory of him and Sango.

_I believe Sango thinks the same thing too._

I sat up and cupped some water into my hands. Splashing my face several times, I rubbed my eyes with my index finger and thumb to remove the remaining excess water. I ran my hands through my wet hair, effectively detangling the wavy locks. I brought my knees up to my chest and leaned against the tub wall and frowned, my thoughts traveling back to my encounter that night.

What had been the deal with that ghost? It seemed more aware of itself than any other entity I'd come across in my lifetime. Though, I couldn't understand why he'd targeted me of all people.

_He called you by a name,_ a voice in the back of my mind spoke up.

"That's right," I whispered. "He called me Kikyo."

I wondered who she was. Did she live somewhere close by? How much a like did we appear if he mistook me for her so quickly? I rolled my eyes and wiped the thoughts out of my head.

_Who cares? It's not like I'll ever be seeing him again._

As long I stayed away from that area, I was positive we would never meet again. I leaned over and pulled the plug to the tub's drain and stepped out.

"Oh, yea. That bath really hit the spot." I sighed in pleasure and stretched, feeling goosebumps rise all over my body from the air my dampened skin. looking around, I noticed my towel was on the other side of the room and frowned slightly. I lowered my arms down to cover my chest.

_I don't remember placing that there._ _Sota probably moved it this morning._

I walked towards the towel and made a move to pick it up when I started to get that uneasy feeling in my stomach again. I felt my heart begin to flutter as I shot back up and scanned the misty room. I dropped my hands by my sides and squinted, analyzing every corner. I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my own heart, drumming away in my ears. I shook my head and mentally scolded myself.

_Get a grip, Kagome. It's just a bathroom._

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and forced myself to smile. I was freaking myself out for no reason. I turned back around with the intent on grabbing my towel when a peculiar set of amber eyes met mine for the second time that night. It was the boy again, just casually floating there with his legs crossed as if he were sitting down with the weirdest expression on his face.

I stared at him for what felt like the longest time.

And then I did the only thing I could think of.

I screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank my viewers so much for taking the time to read my story. I do want to remind everyone that I did mention in the first chapter that the characters may be **OOC** until later. I'm building them up in my own way, so if you could, **please look past the fact that Kagome is acting differently.** I know we all know how the main cast acts but I want to do something differently. I will turn Kagome into her old, natural self. I promise. Please, R&R!


	4. Proposition

**In Passing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All original characters do not belong to me and all credit goes towards Rumiko Takahashi. **

**A/N: Yes, Kagome is OOC.** This is subject to change in the future. For right now, forget everything you know about her and pretend like this is a new story for those of you who aren't satisfied with her personality change.

This fic is rated **M** for language, sexual scenes, and suggestive content. If you are not 18+, read at your own risk.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Proposition"

My extremely loud outburst left my throat feeling raw as I found it quite painful to swallow afterward. During my stint of insanity, I'd managed to slip and fall back on my bottom, landing on the tiled floor with a loud _smack. _I all but ignored the stinging pain that resulted from the fall as I looked towards the very being that had caused me such distress in the first place. I involuntarily flinched when he shot me the nastiest look anyone had ever given me.

"What the fuck are you screaming for, you stupid girl?" He shrieked and I watched his ears flatten tightly against his skull.

I felt my anger flare up almost immediately at the stupidity of his question.

"I screamed because of you, obviously! What are you _doing _here?" I screeched as I picked myself off the floor and glared daggers at him. It took me a moment to realize I was still completely nude and I squeaked while covering my breasts with one of my forearms and blocked my "area" with the other.

The boy gave me a look of indifference before snorting.

"Keh, don't flatter yourself, you ain't got nothin' special." He said dismissively but still averted his eyes.

"E—excuse me?" I gasped.

_What a total jerk!_

I gritted my teeth in frustration and quickly swiped the towel off of the floor, clutching it tightly against my body. I spared a glance towards a nearby mirror and frowned at my reflection. I was as a red as a beet, right up to my ears.

"How can ya even see me anyway?" He asked while raising an eyebrow, completely ignoring my embarrassed expression.

"The same way I saw you on the street, baka!" I snapped, my eyes narrowing.

_I mean, duh._

I heard a growl as he shot me another nasty glare.

"Why you—," he started, raising a clawed hand menacingly. I pretended not to be intimidated by the gesture and he dropped his hand. He turned his face away from me in a huff.

"You still haven't answered my question." I spoke up, hindering him from finishing his sentence. The boy flicked his eyes towards me again but didn't make an attempt to answer. It was my turn to raise a brow at his obvious hesitation.

"Why are you here?" I pressed, my tone a little softer than before though not by much. I was still very much peeved that this complete _stranger—_and a dead one no less—took it upon himself to follow me home.

_I thought I'd gotten rid of him back in the street! _

When he finally spoke up, his voice strangely calm.

"Because," he began, pausing for a second to think on his choice of words. "I figured you could be of use to me." He had a small smirk plastered on his face. I would have gave anything for an opportunity to wipe it off in that moment.

I blinked for a second before I felt my temper rise all over again.

"What am I, some—some little _servant_ girl?" I stammered, gesturing wildly in the air with one arm while the other continued to hold the towel to my body.

The boy seemed to contemplate on my question and I immediately shook my head.

"You know what, don't even think about answering that." I said, raising a finger towards him when he opened his mouth to respond. "I don't care what you want, just leave."

I heard him chuckle softly behind me and I whirled around, my eyes wide with surprise.

_How did he—_

"Ya know," he began, his smirk widening at the expression on my face. "You're quite the mouthy bitch. It's almost as if you've forgotten what I can do."

To prove his point, the light above me began flicker and dim and strong gust of wind came in through the open window. I gasped at the feel of the cold air hitting my still mostly damp body and felt my cheeks heat up again as the bottom of the towel fluttered haphazardly with the breeze. There was no question where the wind was going.

"Cut that out!" I demanded, my fingers gripping the towel fiercely as I resisted the urge to swing at him. It wouldn't have done me any good; the blow would have passed through his body anyway.

"And would you stop calling me that?"

"What?" he asked while giving me a confused look and blinking slowly. "Bitch?"

"_Yes!" _I hissed.

He seemed to think on my request for a second before promptly shaking his head.

"No, I don't think I will."

I opened my mouth to shoot back another insult when I heard a rapping on the sliding stained glass door. The color completely drained from my face when my mother's muffled voice reached my ears.

"Kagome? Kagome, what's going on in there?" I listened as she tugged on the handle. "Why is this door locked?" She demanded.

Slightly panicking, I pressed my back against the door and silently willed her to go away. I cursed inwardly when heard her grab the spare key from on top of the door frame and insert it into the keyhole.

"N—no, mama. Don't come in, please!" I stammered, pressing harder against the door and shivering from the contact of glass on bare skin.

I heard the locking mechanism _click_ as it detached and I quickly twisted the knob back in place. I heard her tug at the door again and I looked over my shoulder.

"What is all of that noise in there? I heard you scream." She asked, her distorted silhouette pressing up against the door to get a better view. I thanked the gods that she couldn't see anything with me standing there.

"I was stepping out of the tub and slipped. That's it." I replied lamely, my eyes flicking back over to the boy floating in mid-air. He had an amused expression on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Who were you talking to so loudly then?" She asked suspiciously as she once again tried to open the door.

"Oh, um, just Sango. I called her to let her know I'd made it home safe." I forced out a laugh. I grabbed a nearby bar of soap off of a nearby counter top and held it in my hand, waving it around.

_Please, let her believe me._

A few moments of silence passed before I heard my mother take a step back from the door.

"Keep your conversations down. You will wake the entire house." Her irritation was evident and I let out a small sigh of relief when the sound of her footsteps retreating back to her room reached my ears.

I shot a glare towards the boy who had been strangely silent during my struggle and he stared back calmly.

"You need to leave. Now." I said in a hushed tone and pointed towards the window. "Go back out there and go back to wherever you came from."

The boy threw his head back and let out a short, humorless laugh.

"Are you going to force me to leave?" He asked menacingly and inched closer towards me.

I gulped and attempted to increase the distance between us again but only managed to press even harder against the door frame. I pushed my palm against the glass and turned my head to the side, letting out a small whimper. I could feel the chill of his closeness and I saw a pale, translucent hand move across my face. My cheek stung as what I assumed was his finger made contact with my flesh. I squeezed my eyes shut at the icy pain.

_What is he doing?_

After a few seconds, I dared to sneak a peek and noticed he'd gone back to where he was, a smug look plastered on his face. I turned my head to face him and bit down on my lip to stop it from trembling.

"I knew it," I heard him say. "You are afraid of me."

I looked away at the ground dejectedly when he laughed again.

"Is that all you came here to do?" I whispered and looked back up, my eyes brimming with unshed tears. The boy stopped laughing and appeared stunned as I let the tears fall freely.

"Wha—what are you doing?" He sputtered, raising a hand defensively. "Stop that right now!" He demanded. I could hear the agitation in his voice.

"Why should I?" I shot back, not bothering to wipe the tears away. "I'm obviously some kind of toy you want to mess with. Nevermind the fact that I was just trying to mind my own business and get home safely!" I growled, smiling inwardly at the way he seemed to squirm at my rage.

"Wha—? You were sad just two seconds ago and now you're screaming at me?!" He screamed at me, his hands gripping his knees tightly.

"I was never sad, I'm just extremely freaking angry!" I yelled back, wiping furiously under my eyes with my fingers. "Who do you think you are just barging in here like this?"

He looked stunned before shaking his head and letting out another frustrated growl. He folded his arms and I saw his chest heave up and down as if he'd just let out a deep sigh.

"Look, I came here because I need you to do something for me." He said a bit sheepishly, his eyes never meeting mine. I couldn't help the look of incredulity that flashed across my face.

"Why exactly should I help you?" I asked with a raised brow. "For someone who needs help, you sure have a funny way of asking for it."

He shot me a nasty glare and previous situation forgotten, he zipped right in front of my face, his scowl deepening at my confusion.

"Who said anything about 'helping', wench? You owe me." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I raised my eyebrow at his statement. It was my turn to laugh.

"_Owe _you? I owe you nothing!" I said while scooting over towards the shower seat and sitting down. He followed me down and got down to eye level with me, his expression darkening.

"You owe me _everything, _bitch_. _I spared your life." He snarled.

I returned his glare with a skeptical one of my own.

"Oh, how very thoughtful of you." I replied, sarcasm seeping into my tone. I had to refrain from smiling at his stunned expression. "You wouldn't have killed me." I stated almost confidently, my fingers playing with the hem of the towel I was still using to shield my body from his eyes.

"Oh?" He breathed and regained his composure, amusement sparking again. "And just what makes you think I wouldn't have? I could still do it, ya know."

At that moment, I heard a high-pitched crunch and furrowed my brows slightly. Looking up, I watched as the light cover directly above me shattered. I shrieked and quickly put my free arm over my head while closing my eyes tightly. I sat there, waiting for the impact of the glass shards colliding against my exposed back but the sensation never came. I stayed in a semi-fetal position for a moment before I slowly removed my arm and dared myself to look up again.

The light cover was still there.

I stood up tentatively, taking note to watch my step in case it were an illusion. I placed a shaky hand on the cover and rubbed it to confirm it was still there. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding and looked back at the entity, who in turn let out another gut-wrenching laugh. I swallowed the lump in my throat and slid back down onto the chair, my legs too shaky to hold up my weight any longer.

"You see?" I heard him say, his laughter dying down to a soft, sinister chuckle. He leaned in close to my ear.

"I can bend your world to my will. I could set this house ablaze and kill you and your entire family, if that's what I desired. Do you need any more demonstrations?" He whispered the last part and I couldn't help the chill that went down my spine. I slowly shook my head in compliance.

"What do you want with me?" I choked out softly, relief flooding my being when he floated away once again.

He disregarded my question and glided towards the window. I stared after his wandering form and saw the slight twinkling of the stars through his translucent silhouette. He turned back towards me, his expression unreadable. I willed myself to stay silent and returned his gaze wearily. His startling amber eyes flashed for a second as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I want you," he began, the intensity of his gaze bore right into my soul and I almost didn't hear him over the steady crescendo of my pounding heart.

His next choice of words made my heart skip a beat.

"I want you to help me find my body."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **A short bathroom scene and a short chapter! I was going to make it longer but I felt like what I put already did this chapter enough justice. Before anyone asks:

**Yes, **Inuyasha is a poltergeist.

**No, **I will not make him into an antagonist (not really). Please, R&R!

In response to the people who have left positive reviews:

Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this fanfic. I really do appreciate you. You guys are helping me get these chapters out quickly. I'm even brainstorming new ideas for chapters as I'm working my regular night shifts. I have quite a bit planned for the upcoming chapters ahead. Stay tuned!


End file.
